


Sandbox Stories

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fun, M/M, Modern Era, Teen!Elyan, Teen!Leon, Teen!Valiant, kid!Arthur, kid!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets a friend in a sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandbox Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!!

"Can I build a castle with you?" Arthur looked at the boy hovering over him. 

"Yes," Arthur patted the empty spot beside himself. "What's your name?" 

"Merlin, what's yours?" Merlin picked up the shovel. 

"Arthur. . Like the awesome king in the stories." Arthur smile brightly. Merlin giggled, gathering sand into the red bucket. "Want to slay dragons with me?" 

"What did they do?" Merlin asked coolly. 

"Nothing?" 

"Did they say mean things about your mom?" Merlin asked patting sand into the other boy's castle. 

"No," Arthur looked down at his hands. 

"Why do you want to slay a dragon that did nothing?" Merlin looked at his new friend. 

"I dunno," the blond boy shrugged "they do it in the stories." 

"Let's save dragons!" Merlin jumped to his feet. "We'll save the good ones from the bully dragons." 

"Yeah!" Arthur cheered. "They need our help."  

"We need swords, Arthur." Merlin informed. 

"Those sticks!" Merlin looked over to where Arthur was pointing. 

"But they're next to the big kids." Merlin exclaimed. "They'll eat us alive." 

"I'll protect you, Merlin." Arthur puffed out his small chest. 

"You're very brave for a six year old." Merlin praised. 

"C'mon," Arthur huffed. Merlin followed Arthur, the walk over to the jungle gym was short. 

"Look what we have here," the older kid proclaimed. 

"Leave us alone!" Merlin shot back quickly. 

"Aren't you a feisty one?" He pinched Merlin's cheek. 

Arthur pushed his hand away, "Don't touch, Merlin." 

"It's Merlin, huh?" The boy smiled "Like the warlock." 

"We just want those sticks." Arthur pushed passed them and picked them up. "Goodbye."

"Where did you think your going?" The boy gripped Arthur's arm. 

"Valiant," interrupted another boy "Leave them alone." 

"Shut up, Leon." Valiant hissed. 

"He's right, Valiant." A dark skinned boy stood by Leon.  

"Elyan, not you too." Valiant groaned. 

"I can defend myself." Arthur bit down onto his bully's hand. As Valiant cradled his hand Merlin held Arthur's hand and ran away. 

"Arthur." Merlin panted. "That was close!" 

"I wasn't scared." Arthur crossed his arms over his heaving chest. 

"Well, I was! You, clotpole!" Merlin clapped his chubby hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry." 

"It's alright." Arthur dismissed "That's not even a bad word." 

"I can't believe you bit him!" Merlin laughed. "Your should have your mouth checked out for sicknesses." 

"I don't need a doctor." Arthur snorted. 

"Let's play." Merlin stuck his hand out for a stick. Arthur gave to him happily. They clanged sticks back and for some time. 

"Merlin!" Merlin's mom, Hunith, called out. "It's time to go home." 

Merlin look at Arthur "I have to go." 

"I'll walk with you." Arthur offered. 

Merlin was startled when Arthur held his hand. Merlin smiled to himself, he like they way Arthur made his tummy feel tingly. 

"Who's this, Merlin?" Hunith asked her son. 

"He's Arthur, my new friend." 

"Hello, Arthur." Hunith smiled kindly. 

"Hello," Arthur dropped Merlin's hand to extend to Merlin's mom. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Likewise," she shook his little hand. "Where's you mom?" 

"In Heaven." Arthur responded proudly. 

Hunith's heart shattered. "So is Merlin's dad." 

"Do you think dad and Arthur's mom hang out in Heaven?" Merlin asked with wide eyes. 

"I bet." Hunith kissed her son's temple. 

"That will be awesome." Arthur smirked. 

"Where's your dad?" Hunith directed at Arthur. 

"He'll be here." Arthur kicked at the dirt beneath his feet. 

"We can wait here with you, Arthur." Merlin suggested. "Right, mom?" 

"Of course," Hunith nodded. 

"No, no." Arthur shook his head violently. "I'm fine." 

"Ya sure?" Merlin curled his index finger around Arthur's. 

"Yes." Arthur nodded urgently. "I'm sure-" 

"Arthur!" A voice shouted from a black car. 

"There's my dad." Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin's cheek. "Bye, I hope I see you soon." 

"You will," Merlin waved at Arthur's retreating body. "I CAN FEEL IT!" 

"Bye Merlin. Bye miss Hunith." Arthur yelled back before climbing into his father's black car. 

"I like Arthur, mom." Merlin sighed happily. 

"I like him too, sweet heart." 

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow.


End file.
